Checkers (029)
Checkers, A.K.A. Experiment 029, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to make his wearer a supreme ruler. His one true place is as a decorative crown for certain festivals. Checkers is voiced by Frank Welker. Bio Experiment 029 was the 29th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to make his wearer a king or queen by hypnotizing those around them to worship them as royalty. 029 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. Lilo & Stitch: The Series Experiment 029 was activated off-screen and chased through Kokaua Town by Gantu before being rescued by Lilo and Stitch and taken home. When Lilo discovered 029's power, she, after naming him Checkers, put him on her head, thus becoming a queen. She then started bossing people around, and made Mertle and the hula girls her bodyguards. However, when Mertle and the hula girls began arresting many people for defying their queen (including Pleakley), Lilo removed Checkers and decided to find his one true place. Before she could do so, Gantu arrived and grabbed Checkers. After putting Checkers on his head, thus now a king, Gantu ruled over his victims. Fortunately, Stitch and Experiment 625 were immune to Checkers' hypnotic effect. Later, Stitch and Reuben rallied an army of many other experiments who rebelled against Gantu, and were able to remove Checkers from his head. Gantu's ex-servants revolted against him as a result, and kicked him out. Lilo and Stitch then searched for Checkers' one true place. In the end, Nani wore Checkers during the Coconut Queen Festival while riding on a parade float that Lilo, the hula girls, and Stitch's cousins had modified earlier. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Checkers, were round up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Checkers participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song Aloha Oe, which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's failsafe. Biology Appearance Checkers is a yellow and purple crown-shaped centipede-like experiment with black eyes, a dark pink nose and four pairs of legs that sits curled up like a crown on people's heads. Special Abilities Checkers hypnotizes those around his current wearer to worship the wearer like royalty. The victims retain their normal personalities, and the effect immediately wears off once Checkers is removed. He will jump off of his host if he eats intolerably spicy food. He is capable of hypnotizing the first 28 experiments, but none made after him. Weaknesses Other experiments are completely unaffected by Checkers' hypnotic effect. Gallery 029 checkers by bricerific43-d57p1uc.jpg x___029_checkers_profile_by_bricerific43-d564b93.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-01-14-21h10m49s187.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-14-21h11m41s219.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-13h40m40s187.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-14-21h12m37s205.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-14-21h17m42s165.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-14-21h20m39s210.png vlcsnap-2013-01-14-21h20m22s41.png|Checkers on top of Lilo Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-10h08m09s94.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-14-21h15m52s135.png|Checkers on top of Gantu Vlcsnap-2012-07-07-12h19m41s84.png Checkers1.png|Checkers in Stitch! anime Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:0-Series Category:Males